1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trunk organizers and more particularly pertains to a new trunk organizer for securing cargo in a cargo area of a vehicle from sliding in the cargo area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trunk organizers is known in the prior art. U.S. Patent Application No. 2003/0111503 describes a system for compartmentalizing a trunk of a vehicle. Another type of trunk organizer is U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,316 for being positioned in the trunk of vehicle to secure cargo in the trunk of the vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that includes certain improved features allowing for the securing features to be readily stored when not in use and to be quickly configured to accept cargo of different shapes and sizes.